


《Don't you love me？》

by xiaomi0724



Category: leo司
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaomi0724/pseuds/xiaomi0724
Kudos: 2





	《Don't you love me？》

*十年后的成♂年♂人夫夫

这场战争是从一个寻常的清晨开始的。

早起的Leo喜欢同窗外的麻雀一起制造出喧闹。在此之前，他已经竭力抑制住清晨重获的新鲜活力，直勾勾地盯着天花板将近半个小时，但黎明的昏沉不能给他更多的灵感，所以又翻过身子抱住枕边的人——他的挚爱，他的缪斯，他的另一半——朱樱司那温热的身躯，静谧的灵魂，随着呼吸的起伏而微微抖动，他在梦的未知领域中构筑着美丽的幻想，全然不知现实世界中Leo那颗除了爱之外一无所有的心是如何跟着一同飞跃与坠落的。倘若说Leo有所过错的话，就在于他太急于寻求爱的蓓蕾而忘记维护心上人甜美的梦乡。

司也总是近乎投降地打开灯，不带一丝怜悯地拉开紧闭的窗帘，让光明宣告繁忙的开始与缠绵的结束。刺眼的白光吓跑了Leo刚刚萌芽的激情，他像是被抽去了活力，无精打采地躺在床上，似乎在望着斜嵌在天花板上的树杈的影子发呆，实际上则是在用他精锐的听力捕捉着朱樱司的一举一动。凭借着稀疏的声响，他想象着司依然重复着往常的惯例，洗漱、穿衣、收拾好东西，走出家门，去到一个没有他的地方，做着他无法插手的工作，与他不认识的人进行着他不了解的接触，接着又像许多个昨夜一样，直到迢遥的繁星趁人们睡熟而悄然登场的时分才转开了家里的门锁……Leo被自己的想象压得喘不过气，他再也无法对这一切袖手旁观了，积蓄已久的埋怨使得一场关于爱的分量的争吵顺理成章地被点燃了。

两个人的唇齿相搏从零星的火花一路攀升为巨大的爆炸。先是Leo斥责司满脑子只有工作忽视他的感受，又那么晚回家把他丢在一边令他担心。面对这突如其来的指控司自然感到莫名其妙，翻出压抑住的怒气，抱怨Leo明知他的辛苦还在早上吵醒他的那些不体谅的做法，更提及Leo近来脾气的乖僻和暴躁已经上升到他难以忍受的程度。随着争吵的不断升级，理智悄然退场，逻辑也跟着失去了大脑的领导权，被意气之快篡了位。

“你几岁了Leoさん？还要用这样小孩子的心思来烦我吗？”

“看吧看吧，你说了！我在「烦」你是吧！你要是这样讨厌我，我们也不必继续下去了！”

听到Leo那句近乎于分手威胁的气话，司抵达了顶点的愤怒又瞬间冷却了下来，他拿起沙发上的外套就甩了门，一路面色骇人地奔向家楼下常来的早餐店。

他搞不懂月永Leo，搞不懂他！这个想法盘旋在朱樱司的脑海中，他气鼓鼓地把泡芙扭成两半，塞进嘴里。最近Leo总是无缘无故地发脾气，以最尖锐的目光对他的所作所为审查一番——总在吃醋，总在挑剔，总在怀疑他的忠诚，就像多疑的国王猜忌身边的人一样对待他。暴怒代替了温柔，疑心取代了信任，司察觉到一道沟谷正在两个人之间龟裂开来。

这种变化也在身体的接触中体现了出来，最近Leo对他的亲密行为多了几分侵略和霸占的味道，不管是环境还是姿势都由他来决定，还用一些过激的方式使他难堪。明明在做唉这件事情上自己已经完全屈服于他的权威，如同正在被雄狮交配的母狮一样安于他的身下，默默地接受他的抚爱与碰撞，甚至纵容他在醒唉游戏中的肆意妄为——他能理解这种男人征服并且占有的本能，并且心甘情愿地被他征服——即使是这样，Leo仍和发情的动物一样没有节制地展现求偶与交配的本能，简直就像个不可理喻的孩子，一点成熟的意识也没有！他真想指着他的鼻子这样责备，但身体上残余的气味和痕迹却昭示着共犯的存在，假若没有自己的配合，他怎么能够如此轻易地深入秘密的腹地。

朱樱司喝下在手里停顿许久的最后一口咖啡，走到店外，天气晴朗，是工作的好日子，他却一脸无奈地叹了口气，要是被Leo知道他此刻的想法，两个人之间又免不了口舌之争。现在正是司的事业顺风顺水的好时期，专心工作、乘胜追击，自然是再合理不过的，但对Leo来说这却是不能理解、甚至嫉妒又排斥的状态——他正陷入创作的瓶颈期，焦虑和抑郁没日没夜地袭击着他松弛枯涩的神经。一直以来，他并不仅是为了个人在创作，唱片公司、发行商、演奏家、歌手、听众……无数双耳朵正拉长着准备拥抱他的新造物，偏偏在这个时候，以往就对他刻薄尖酸的乐评人仍在长篇累牍地抨击他的曲风，向一无所知的听众灌输“毫无改变”、“趋于保守”、“没有新意”之类的负面评价，一次次地加剧那些无知之徒对他的才能的怀疑。说一点也不在意是不可能的，他的的确确在为新曲子抓耳挠腮，即使是个天才——只要他仍然选择了积极入世的生存方式，就不能完全避开和无视那些火热又毒辣的目光去恪守己见。他很清楚自己面对的是一群什么样的对手——他们欢喜的时候，能够以极大的限度去忍受他的出格与叛逆，甚至将其美化为他独特人格的一部分，捧他坐上高贵的王座顶礼膜拜；但他们的薄情与善变也随时可以弃他于不顾，践踏他的作品，把他贬斥到比尘埃还低的地步。

有一回，朱樱司亲眼目睹了月永Leo看完那本羞辱他的杂志后面色阴沉的模样，便夺过他手中的东西，扔进了垃圾桶。

“您何必在意这些评价呢，他们根本就什么都不懂！”Leo的创作得到了他的认可，当然是无可挑剔的，这些人是在怀疑他朱樱司的眼光吗，完全不可理喻。

“嗯～我不是在意他们说的话，就是有点怀疑吧…现在的我根本就什么都写不出来！！”

“这些人和您唱反调又不是一天两天了哦，在我眼中根本就是犬吠一样的小人行径。”

“嗯……可是这个世界本来就是由你口中的「小人」掌管的啊。呜哇哇哇，我绝对不能认输！”

Leo忽然从沙发上跳起来，匆匆跑进房间拿起笔——他想试试更早期的创作方式，在纸上，那些音符总是不请自来地组成和谐又有趣的音节，可是半个小时过去了，他一无所获。那些尖锐的批评和杂音一样在他的耳边叨扰不断，他的无上才华真的已经挥霍殆尽了吗？他不相信！什么「天才沦为庸才」的愚蠢预言也会发生在他的身上吗？简直疯了！这个世界的秩序乱套了！他的生活要发生翻天覆地的变化了吗？啊啊啊——Leo气急败坏地抓起一叠空白的乐谱往天上散去，这一幕恰恰映进推门而入的司的眼里。他看着他进行创作的身影已经十年了，却第一次看见他如此无助地坐在这些五线谱之中，像个奴隶而不是国王，求着对方施舍一点灵感。

或许他正需要一个拥抱——萌发这样的想法之后，朱樱司从身后搭住月永Leo倾塌的双肩，扶起他低垂的头，吻上他静默的唇齿。Leo立刻像抓住救命稻草一样握住司钩在肩上的手臂，激动地问到：

“司！如果我再也写不出令人满意的曲子了，你还会喜欢我吗？”

“……不行哦，对其他人来说，您的曲子是他们茶余饭后的娱乐，是他们万千选择中的一种，但是对您自己来说，却是您必须去履行的天职和生活中不可缺少的那一部分，绝对不可以因为其他人盲目的判断而抛弃重要的东西……我和您保证，会一直陪伴着您，直到您找回属于您的灵感为止……”

恋人温柔的话语安抚着Leo四处冲撞的思绪，他把司从身后拉到自己的腰际上，仰起头，凝望着眼前那双写满鼓舞的眸子，躲进对方的怀抱中，双手摩挲着他的后背，时不时抓起他的衣服，确定手中仍拥有着足以使他自豪的幸福，好让这一切更有实感。朱樱司任凭月永Leo疯狂地向他索取爱意，躁动不安的灵魂随着肌肤摩擦产生的温度愈加热烈，他静候着Leo匿藏的野兽降临在他的身前。朱樱司记不清这是第几次在乐谱的包围中和他做爱，但绝对是最不浪漫的一次，因为周围没有响起音乐迷人的芬芳，而是枯河般的喑哑。月永Leo啃咬着他的脖颈，充血的舌尖玩弄着他的喉结，使他的声带不得不发出一些饱含情欲的细碎之音，犹如爱的冒险中最初的召唤，诱使对方步步深入。即使离床只有一米之遥，他也意欲直接在地上向司寻求那些未解的爱恋之谜，在对极致之美粗暴而疯狂的追逐中得到天赐的神谕。又或者，他只是想从恋人那富有生机和魅力的躯体里找到一些慰藉和鼓励，在轻柔的拥抱和缠绵的亲吻中忘却尘世，在完满的交合里奏响天籁。爱的风暴中骤降大雨，Leo的动作挣脱了往日里的理智，完全被迷情所占有，口舌狂乱地在司的背上留下一道道银丝，尽情舔舐着他敏感的位置——无数次熟悉的接触后，他早就像一个胜券在握的将军，对他的身体密码倒背如流，昂着头，举起剑，向胜利挺进。若不是他亲眼看见，那从司身体里喷出的溢满情欲的液体滴在空白的五线谱上，Leo甚至不敢相信，会用这种方式召回缪斯女神对他又一次宠幸。他猛亲了一口仍意识朦胧的司，将他搂在怀中，不顾赤裸的身体，立马奋笔疾书起来。司靠在他光裸的胸膛上，静静等着他那句炫耀孩子般的诞生宣言——“这一次，绝对是震惊世界的名作☆”

今天可没有这样好的兴致留在家里陪他胡闹，朱樱司想着，头也不回地往停车场走去，只是还没有等他系好安全带，电话就不合时宜地响了起来。Leo在电话的那一端半是委屈半是威胁地警告他，如果再这样放养他，他就会和离家出走的小孩子一样到处流浪，躲躲藏藏，绝对会让他一阵好找。司干笑了一声，略带怒意地回应道：“那就请您自便吧，就算飞到南极我也不会去找的。”话筒那边传来Leo不满的嗷叫，司直接挂了电话扔在副驾上，发动了引擎。

一路上，他因为复杂的心情而变换着各式各样的表情，一会儿是对Leo反击成功的孩童般的愉悦，骄傲自满地展露笑颜；一会儿是被气愤与恐慌同时夹击，心绪不宁地蹙眉撇嘴。到了工作场所，他决定还是要给Leo回一个电话。吵架终是要有认输的那一方，两个人也从少年时期的互不相让，渐渐有了几分包容和理解。再说，他是真的怀疑那个在家里蹲太久的Leo会干出令他脑细胞死光的惊人举动。电话响了三声并没有被接起来，一种不好的预感在心里蔓延。他暗骂一句，明明比他年龄大却总是让他操心，Leoさん是个大笨蛋。

即使今天天气晴好，风和日丽，他也完全无法把精力集中在工作上。每过一段时间，他就要焦虑地打开手机屏幕，等待着Leo的回信，遗憾的是什么都没有等到。司气愤地想着，也许Leo就是想用这样人间蒸发的方式对他下套，引他认输，然后让司把自己摆在心里至高无上位置。最可气的是，那个位置本来就属于他，从来就没有让位给其他事物，他却没有自信地低下头去制造荒唐的喧嚣。Leo近来的精神状态差到难以控制，在怀疑自己失去创作才华之后，又猜疑司也即将随之而去，从此便要与所有美好的事物绝缘。想到这一点，Leo宛如中了魔咒，逃避着臆想中的被抛弃的孤苦，渴望一刻不停地把司攫在怀里。司一点对付他的办法也拿不出来，心脏柔软的那一瓣完全奉献给了他，即使回家以后又要成为一只为了讨好暴虐的国王而被囚禁在城堡里日夜歌唱的雀鸟，也好过在外备受担忧的煎熬做个无情的恋人。

家里一片沉寂，Leo的气味随着他的出走杳然消失。写着留言的五线谱压在了餐桌的花瓶下，上面赫然宣告了作者的愤愤不平：「就算没有朱樱司，我也一定能活下去的，等着瞧吧，无情的小鬼头！！！」旁边还画着张牙舞爪的涂鸦。司又气又好笑，不抱希望地拨通了对方的电话，果不其然，铃声在家里的某个角落响了起来。

现在司只想让大脑放空三秒，以便解答Leo所留下的杂乱又蜿蜒的谜题。司先是像刑警一样把家里搜查了一番并暗中推理出他认为可靠的结论——レオさん没有带走任何长途旅行必备的物品，可见走得并不远，他的钱包驾照手机也全部放在了家里——想到这里，司揉了揉紧蹙的眉心，他到底有没有一点安全意识，又把自己平常的叮嘱都当做耳旁风么？司转而考虑Leo可能寻求帮助的对象，不过这半年来，他忙于作曲，鲜少与外界联系，自己也不是没有劝过他要保持适当的交际，然而他完全无动于衷，这时候若是去找了其他人，反倒像是顺从了司的建议，岂不是一种投降？出于对Leo的了解，司划掉了这个选项，但这样一来，他又得想新的思路。

当他愁眉不展的时候，一本摊在床上的杂志吸引了他的目光——翻到的那一页恰好是周边的一个湖区，说不上是景点，倒更像是产地或居住地的介绍。司凭借着多年相处产生的直觉断定Leo正是看到这一页才兴冲冲地留下字条跑出门去的。要说原因的话，大概没有什么明确的目的，毕竟Leo是那种被灵感和激情牵着鼻子走，摔跤之前也毫不顾忌痛楚的人。而司的义务，则是帮助他唤醒理智的头脑，不至于摔得太过难堪。再怎么说也是恋人吧。司迅速决定驱车前往那个湖区捕捉那个惯性失踪的笨蛋男友。

湖区并不远，但一路上耗费的时间比他想象得还要多，司看了一眼腕上的表，下午六点一刻，已经有些晚了。这个湖泊不大，只是水中摇曳的一簇簇茂密的芦苇让它无法彻底被目光划定边缘。在夕阳下，这幅景象煞是好看，连他也快被迷惑了双眼，忘了最初来到这里的目的，但他想起那个走失的男友，立刻回到糟糕的现实中。他踱步到码头，毫无头绪，只能望着远处湖面徐徐滚起的波澜平复了一下心情。伫立在这人烟稀少的地方，孤独感迅速泛滥于胸口，格外明晰，搅拌着黄昏独有的忧郁，几乎要把司整个人吞进另一个空间里。他承认自己对孤独的想象力太过贫乏，仅仅因为一个人的缺失，就宛若掷半个世界入湖底，任凭思绪游潜，也无从寻觅。

司笃定自己能够猜透Leo的心思，没有半分疑虑，码头的风拂过他有些凌乱的发，告诉他要找的人就在这里。他凝视着湖面上的倒影，开始清扫体内那些细细碎碎的声音和画面。与Leo相识已逾十年，他丝毫没有怀疑过他们继续携手相伴的可能性，即使双方都没有妄言过永远，他们也早已把这个信念镌刻在心底最温柔的那块土壤里。

呼吸着自然的芬芳，时间的流逝渐行渐慢，司不再像往常那样频频在意手表上的数字，而是试着在湖光山色中重回记忆的怀抱。在夕阳即将没入山间，仅剩一线余晖的时刻，Leo出现了。他倚坐在船上，侧影仍有几分少年时的模样，远远回顾着司，眉目间写着几分讶异和喜悦，缓缓地靠了岸。司静静地望着恋人由远及近漂回他的身边，再次沦陷于那炽热而温存的目光里。Leo的眼神所投射出的激情，是他无法拒绝的致命邀请，便不知不觉被引上了船。那艘船轻缓地摇晃着，漂泊在空旷的湖面上，随着天色的昏暗而逐渐融入湛蓝的夜幕中。

“您要是再这样任意妄为，连我都不会再管您了！”

“司好凶哦，我想着，写不出曲子，还被恋人嫌弃，这么糟糕的人生结束算了。”

“我能不能对您不公正的批评提出意见？”

“感到不公平的人是我哦！司有那么多人可以作伴，可是我只有司啊。”

“是您自己不愿意出门的哦？谁都没有强迫您？”

“因为我觉得有司爱着我就满足了，一个忙于创作的人是不需要那么多朋友嘛。”

“我看您就是在家里闷太久性格才变得更奇怪的。”

“哇哈哈哈！更奇怪吗？司一直说我是个奇怪的人啊！从第一次见面的时候就是！现在也还是这么想的吗？”

“您这是又想和我翻起旧账吗？”

“嗯~明明是很棒的回忆！和司有关的回忆我不会忘掉，因为这个空空如也的大脑里只剩这些温暖的记忆来维持运转了。司已经忘掉了吗？真过分啊……”

“如果一定要我说记得每一个细节这种假话，倒不如承认它们已经模糊了。”

“你还是过分认真的老样子！宁可每天和其他人待在一起，也不愿意同我作伴，我真的好寂寞，连一个说话的对象都没有。”

“真是的，最近和您待在一起都避免不了重复的争吵，还不如让我们各自冷静一段时间。”

“唔，我已经足够冷静了，现在道歉还来得及吧？请原谅我吧！我也知道自己有点过分惹人厌烦了！”

“说不为您烦恼是假的，说不想念您也是假的，‘嫌弃您’这样违心的话怎样也说不出口，但我还是希望您更看重自己，不管是在创作上，还是在我们的关系上，拿出过去令我仰望的姿态来吧？”

“嗯~过去的姿态吗~司以前会自称我的‘骑士’，现在再这样说就显得有点稚气了，我离开‘王座’似乎太久了，还能成为司心目中值得效忠的Leader吗？”

“您明明还一直以那副骄傲自大的模样活在自己的世界里，就和任性的国王没有两样！”

“说的我像暴君一样啊！那你就是愚忠的骑士了，我们可是在‘一条船’上哦！”

Leo仰起头望向那星罗棋布的夜空，繁星倒映在湖面上，随着幽暗的微浪游弋，轻轻拍打着船上的两人，不知道将他们推向何方。司见Leo沉默了下去，便也不再说话，一同享受难得静谧的夜晚。他无惧于这场爱的冒险，将惴惴不安的心放在对方的手里，死生无畏。他很熟悉这副模样的Leo，眼神专注而飘忽，睫毛倏尔微微颤抖，灵魂不知道飞到哪个星系，正在用音符做标尺，精密计算着星星复杂的个体结构，以此构筑出完美的音乐模型。群星为了不打扰他的思考，仿佛也停止了闪烁，一切都在静止中等待，在等待着他最后的觉醒。

“真是一个美妙的夜晚啊！这里的夜景果然和想象中一样美丽！”

“Leoさん？虽然我有准备纸笔，不过这里太黑了，大概不适合创作吧……”

“我可以亲一亲你吗？我现在好想亲你啊！”

还没等司回答，迎面就是一个绵长而细腻的吻，这个吻不同于之前激狂的掠夺，而是小心翼翼地吮吸着他的唇瓣，温柔地交换着彼此的气息。

“嗯！这个kiss超棒！我们回家吧，司！我感觉体内充满了源源不断的灵感！哇哈哈哈！天才又要回归了！哼，拉长耳朵仔细听了！我一定会用音乐征服这个世界的！”

Leo伸手一揽，将司拥入怀中，让他靠在离心口最近的地方。司侧耳聆听他心脏怦怦直跳的激动和说话时胸腔猛烈的欢喜，望着两人头顶那浩瀚无垠的宇宙，唇角扬起了浅浅的笑容。


End file.
